Taken
by SD17
Summary: Sam’s POV as Dean is attacked by the hell hounds in No Rest For The Wicked.


_**A/N: **_

They aren't mine, but hey a girl can dream can't she…

Sam's POV as Dean is attacked by the hell hounds in No Rest For The Wicked.

Sam's thoughts are in _italics_.

It was supposed to be a drabble but it's a bit too long, I think.

Not sure if I'm entirely happy with it, but I can't seem to get it perfect so I decided to post it any way.

**

* * *

**

**Taken…**

"Wait!" Dean calls urgently from behind me.

Just as I'm about to give Ruby back her knife.

"Sam, that's not Ruby."

Dean's words register, I swing the knife.

I'm flung into a wall.

The knife falls.

Dean is thrown onto a table.

We're both pinned.

Dean grunts as he tries to struggle from the invisible force.

"How long you bin in her?" Dean asks.

"Not long," Lilith looks down at her new body.

"But I like it, it's all grown up and pretty."

Lilith rolls her eyes to white.

"And where's Ruby?" I add.

_Even though I have a pretty good idea._

Lilith's eyes change back.

"She was a very bad girl, so I sent her far, far away." Lilith answers in a sing song voice.

_Of course she's enjoying this_.

"You know I should of seen it before," Dean says still struggling, trying to hold his chest and head off the table, "But you all look alike to me."

"She walks towards me, "Hello Sam, I've been wanting to meet you for a very long time." She says.

She grips my face tightly with one hand.

She pushes her lips against mine.

I'm no match for her demon strength, I can't break free.

She pulls back so her face is only inches from mine.

Hand still resting on my cheek.

"You're lips are so soft."

I start to feel sick.

I try not to look at her, I turn my head.

"All right so you have me," I look her in the eyes, "Let my bother go."

_Please let him go._

"Silly goose, if you want to bargain you have to have something that I want."

She makes a clicking noise with her tongue.

"You don't."

"So this is your big plan huh, drag me to hell, kill Sam, and then what…? Dean's voice sounds strained. "…Become Queen bitch."

"I don't have to answer to puppy chow." Lilith answers.

She moves away from me, towards the doors.

My heart stops, my blood runs cold.

I look at Dean, terrified.

I look back at Lilith.

"Sick em boys."

I look at Dean again.

_No, this can't be the end._

Dean looks at me, scared.

Lilith laughs.

She open's the door.

Wind blows through her hair.

I can't see or hear anything coming in.

They aren't after me.

Dean does.

He struggles against Lilith's hold, terror on his face.

He screams as he's pulled from the table.

He lands hard on the floor.

Dean screams as they tear at him.

"No, stop!" I scream at Lilith.

I can't help him, I'm glued to the wall.

I watch as my brother is ripped to shreds.

Screaming in pain.

Blood gushing.

From his leg, chest, back…

"Stop it!" I scream again, even though I know it's no use.

I watch in agony, as the hell hounds kill my brother.

Every gash they make, I feel.

I watch Dean as he screams in pain, and I can't help him.

There's nothing I can do, but scream.

I scream.

Dean screams.

Lilith smiles.

"Stop it, No!"

I bang my head against the wall behind me.

Squeeze my eyes closed.

I can still see Dean behind my eyes.

This image will never be erased.

I'll never forget the sound of him screaming.

Dean rolls on the floor, trying to get away, _or being pulled my claws and fangs, I don't know._

He doesn't stop screaming.

His cries of pain slice through me like a rusty knife, cutting me deeper and deeper.

_I've never heard Dean scream like this -never._

Claws rip the front of his shirt.

Blood spurts.

Dean clutches at his chest.

"No, stop it!"

"Noooo!"

"Yes!" Lilith says.

I tear my eyes away from Dean.

She raises her hand out towards me.

A look of determination on her face.

A blinding white light shoots out from her hand.

I turn my head.

Shut my eyes.

And wait.

For the End.

_I want the end. _

_I can't live in a world with out Dean._

_Let her take me._

But the end doesn't come.

The light fades.

I lower my hands from my face.

I'm not pinned any more.

I'm huddled against a cupboard.

I'm alive.

I stand.

Lilith looks confused.

Shocked.

Scared.

"Back!" She orders as she flicks her hand towards me.

Nothing happens.

I step towards her.

"I said back." She says, as she moves a step backwards.

I pick up the knife that is by my feet.

"I don't think so." I say.

_She will pay._

I raise my hand, but before I can lunge at her,

She goes screaming from the body she's wearing.

Through an air vent.

The body falls to the floor.

Then my eyes fall on Dean.

He's not moving.

Laying bloody on the ground.

I move slowly towards him.

_Dean had been taken._

_Taken from his body._

_Taken from this world._

_Taken form me._

Tears sting my eyes.

_This wasn't meant to happen._

_I promised, promised him._

I start to shake as I kneel down beside him.

And lift him into my arms.

_He's still warm._

"No." I say as I stare into his eyes, _the light is gone, he is gone._

The tears fall "Dean," I choke out.

I hold him.

I cry.

_He's gone._

_My brother._

_My friend._

_My protector._

_My life._

_My world._

_Gone._

_Taken._

_Ripped away._

_Dragged to, to…._

_All because of me._

_Because his life revolved around keeping me safe._

_Me happy._

_Me alive._

_Me, me ,me ,me, me…_

_But what about him._

_He made the deal because he couldn't live without me._

_I can't live with out him._

_But I have too._

_I have to keep going._

_Because Dean gave his life so I could live mine._

_Made the ultimate sacrifice, as if he hadn't sacrificed enough for me already._

_We didn't t even get to say goodbye._

_Not really._

_He didn't want to._

_I didn't either._

_Didn't want to believe this was a possibility._

_That I wouldn't save him._

_Now it's too late._

_And there are so many things I didn't say._

They're all running through my head now.

_I'm sorry._

_I'll fix this._

_I'll miss you._

_I need you._

_Thankyou._

"I love you," I whisper through my sobs, as I pull him close to me, "Goodbye big brother…"

* * *

Yeah that last line wasn't in the episode but damn it, I really want them to say the actual words out loud, not just with their actions.

Please, Please Review.


End file.
